


A Love Like This

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [16]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, mentions of child abandonment, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Hey can you write a Billy x reader fic where he and the reader are dating ( he loves her and all they are really close) and he tells her about his childhood(that thing with Arthur for example)/mother and she just comforts him and reassures him, I just want lot of fluff and to see Billy’s vulnerable side bc I think it’s really interesting and I love Vulnerable!Billy!🙄 Thank you so much💘
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 6





	A Love Like This

You laid in Billy’s bed, completely tuckered out by the intense love fest you’ve both had. Now you’re here head resting on his chest, staring up at the ceiling. Billy’s fingers are playing with yours. You’re sitting in a comfortable silence. You love it.

“You know…I never thought I’d get something like this.” Billy murmured, his voice a bit raspy from previously groaning out your name with pleasure.

“Get what?”

“A love like this. Someone to hold onto and care for. Someone who didn’t want me for my looks or my money. Someone who wanted me for me, ya know?”

Billy sat up, pulling himself away from you and swung his legs over to sit on the edge of the bed, his back facing you, “I never thought I’d have someone love me and want me entirely.” he sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, “My mom…she was an addict. She thought drugs were more important than her own kid. So she left me on the doorstep of a fire station in Albany. I grew up in a shitty group home where one of the guys who was supposed to take care of us ended up being an abusive fuck.”

You moved over to Billy, wrapping your arms around him from behind, “Billy-”

“There was one day…called me pretty. I knew from the look on his face that something bad was gonna happen. So I took the nearest thing, a stickball bat, and beat him with it a little. I was a kid, so he overpowered me. Ended up breaking my arm.

“From the shit that I’ve seen and grew up with, I just figured that I’d never find love. Any type of love. But then Frank became a brother to me, Maria a sister. Frankie Junior and Lisa were my niece and nephew. Then I lost them and I knew that no one was ever gonna stick around. I pushed people away. I used them like they were using me. And all of it worked for a while…then I met you.

“I was done for when I saw you nearly rip a guy who was twice your size in half.”

“He was harassing those girls. I wasn’t gonna just stand by and watch.”

His back vibrated against your naked chest as he chuckled, “I’m sure you would’ve beaten him to a pulp. I was thinkin’ about how brave you were standing chest to chest that guy, fist in the air ready to strike.”

“Then you swooped in playing knight and shining armour. The girls didn’t even thank me for butting in first. They thanked you and were five seconds away from flashing their tits at you.”

Billy snorted and pat your arms that were still holding them, “I only butt in as an excuse to talk to you. Boy, were you not happy with me.”

“I had it under control.”

“I know, but…I really wanted to talk to you. There was just something about you that pulled me towards you. That sheer ferocity, your beauty. I’m still not sure what brought me to you, but I’m glad it did.” he pulled at your arms so that you were out of bed and you stood in between his legs, “You brought love back into my life, sweetheart. You make me feel deserving of love, your love. Hell, I’ve gone through so much shit, but if in the end I always end up here with you, I’d go through it all over again.”

You softly smiled down at Billy, cupping his face and bending down for a kiss, “I love you, Billy Russo. I’m not going anywhere.”

He kissed you again with a hum, “Good. ‘Cause I’m not lettin’ you leave without a fight.”


End file.
